


My Husband's Dark Side

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: For Cat, you suck. Jk ily bitchhhhhhhhh hope you brought milk 'cause this fic is spiceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	My Husband's Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quinjjet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/gifts).



> For Cat, you suck. Jk ily bitchhhhhhhhh hope you brought milk 'cause this fic is spiceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Jemma sighed, these anomalies were getting in the way of everything. She just needed her husband. If she could ever find him.

"Fitz?" She called. He wasn't in the lab. So walking it was.

When she got to control, it wasn't Fitz who greeted her.

She tried to get her icer but it wasn't there.

What was going on?

"If it isn't Jemma Simmons. Or should I say, Fitz-Simmons? You never specified." A cold, harsh, and Scottish voice said.

"You aren't real. You are an anomaly." Jemma replied.

"Am I?" He asked, coming closer to her. She could smell his no doubt expensive cologne. "Or am I just as real...as you?" His hand slowly caressed her face. Anomalies could touch, look what happened with the astronaut. 

He growled, his hand grabbing her head harshly and pushed her up against the wall. Not a single hair was out of place on his head.

"What do you want?" She asked, clearly not in the mood for being choked for the second time today.

"I want you to pay." His face was mere centimeters from hers. His warm breath on her face sending a chill down her spine.

"For what?" She struggled against him.

"You know what." He came even closer, impossibly closer.

"My husband will find me."

"Believe me, you're already looking at him."

Jemma's eyes widened and before she knew it, his lips were slanted against hers. She let out a soft moan as his beard scratched her face. Her arms tried to wrap around his waist but he firmly pinned them above her head. His hand went from her neck to the hem of her sweater, pulling it off her body before slowly taking off his jacket. Too slowly. He then went to her bra and unhooked it, completely non chalant about them being in a dark corner of a public space. Without skipping a beat, he continued their activities, making her pay in the best way possible.

A while later, Jemma was panting against him as her legs were tight around his waist and her arms were still above her head.

She whispered to the man in front of her, "my husband sure has a dark side."


End file.
